Breaking Point
by Moonfruit Infusion
Summary: One-shot about the train journey to the Capitol set in the first book. HaymitchxEffie..Sort of. Effie loses her temper with Haymitch, she's at breaking point. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hello, here we are! The moment of truth, my first FanFic! Hope you enjoy, one shot about Effie and Haymitch on the train journey to the Capitol from the Hunger Games. Their characters just clash completely, and it got me thinking "What if?" Here we go!**

The three passengers sitting at the mahogany dinner table all jumped as the train's steady rhythm was interrupted by a clap of thunder. The eccentric looking Capitol woman had a worried look on her powdered face, uncomfortable with the beginning of a storm outside of her familiar home. The two teenagers were less affected by the noise, having to live in District 12 was far more perilous than anything thunder could do. Still, in the brunette's blue eyes was a tell-tale sign of memories of previous storms spent holding the shaking form of her younger sister.

While they were all staring at their empty plates, deep in thought, the door swung open and a tall dishevelled looking man stood past the thresh hold. Effie Trinket's scrutinizing gaze immediately dropped to the ever-present bottle of liquor in his clenched hand.

"Haymitch. How on earth are you supposed to mentor these two tributes while under the influence of that..poison!" Effie's shrill voice cut through the silence.

"Well hello to you too, sweet heart." He strode over to the free seat next to a frustrated looking Peeta and poured himself a glass of clear liquid from his bottle. Effie clenched her jaw and blinked her fake eyelashes repeatedly in a failed attempt to control her temper.

"Haymitch Abernathy, you and I need to talk. Katniss, Peeta, be dears and go back to your rooms." Words of protest were on the tip of their tongues, but when Effie turned her gaze on them and straightened her wig they stood up with a curt nod to their mentor and left.

"Effie as much as I find it flattering that you want to spend some alone time with me, I think I'll have to decline." He downed his glass and stood up to leave.

"Now you sit down. I've put up with your little games and habits for long enough, but what might be acceptable to you in District 12 will not be tolerated here." Her golden eyes, the finest contact lenses the Capitol could provide, were fixed on his blood-shot blue orbs.

"Because your pampered little tendencies are much less annoying aren't they? At least back in 12 I had supplies of alcohol to block out you incessant nagging." He backed away and took a seat, leaning back while drinking straight out of the bottle. All the while his defiant gaze keeping contact with the other woman's.

"The drink won't block out everything else though, Haymitch, will it? Face it, in the end when the drink is gone, all you'll have is the memory of your tributes' faces as they die as a result of your selfishness! I mean-" Her ranting was cut off by his strong hands grabbing her by the shoulders and quite literally crushing his lips to hers. His lips tasted of the vile substance she hated, and their eye contact was unfaltering throughout the action. He pulled away and wiped the golden lip mark off his mouth on the back of his worn sleeve before striding over to the door of the compartment. As he pulled it open, two certain tributes fell into the room, their hands still cupped around their ears.

"Look who we have here." Haymitch commented in his sarcastic monotone voice. Katniss did a barrel roll and stood up, her hunting reflexes taking over while the-boy-with-the-bread lay sprawled on the floor staring up at the three of them, a look of amusement plastered on his face.

With one last wink at Effie, Haymitch swaggered out back to his room.

Peeta and Katniss exchanged a look, maybe the journey was going to be more interesting than they thought.

**Well there we are! A look inside the weird crap that goes on in my head..Hope you all liked, review and/or PM me if you liked!**

**Moonfruit x**


End file.
